Sorry but I
by autumn.aoki
Summary: Halaman belakang. Padang rumput. Angin sepoi-sepoi. Sore hari. Sasuke dan Naruto. Pengungkapan/Drabble/SasuNaru/Yaoi


**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Sorry but I – C-REAL**

**Pair : SasuNaru**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rating : K+**

**Warning : Yaoi a.k.a Sho-ai, AU, Drabble, aneh, sedikit OOC untuk Sasuke, gaje, kemungkinan besar alur susah dimengerti**

**Summary : Halaman belakang. Padang rumput. Angin sepoi-sepoi. Sore hari. Sasuke dan Naruto. Pengungkapan.**

**.**

**.**

**ANTI-YAOI? ANTI-FUJOSHI? DON'T LIKE? THEN, DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**SORRY BUT I**

**.**

**.**

Scene menggambarkan halaman belakang suatu mansion yang lumayan megah. Tak jauh dari mansion itu-masih di sekitar halaman belakang- ada sebuah danau yang indah, yang di bagian tepinya tumbuh bunga lily putih mengelilingi danau itu. Halaman belakang mansion Namikaze itu penuh dengan rumput yang terhampar luas, seperti sabana tapi dengan rumput yang masih pendek, sangat cocok untuk kegiatan piknik, menikmati angin yang berhembus, dan sebagainya. Karena itulah, sekarang terlihat dua orang pemuda yang sedang duduk, tak bergerak. Pemuda berambut pirang itu sedang tidur di atas paha pemuda berambut raven. Pemuda berambut raven, Uchiha Sasuke, tengah mengelus lembut rambut pemuda pirang itu. Wajahnya melembut, menikmati angin lembut yang menerpa wajahnya. Wajah yang sangat jarang terlihat mengingat Sasuke selalu menampakkan wajah _stoic_nya. Pemuda pirang yang tengah dielus rambutnya, Namikaze Naruto, terlihat sangat menikmati perlakuan sahabatnya itu. Terlihat senyum mengembang di wajah imutnya itu. Kemudian, Naruto mengubah posisinya, menyamankan diri agar lebih bisa menikmati kehangatan sang Uchiha. Tangan Sasuke yang bebas-sebelah kiri- digerakkannya untuk menggenggam tangan orang yang dicintainya itu. Sasuke bisa merasakan kalau Naruto mempererat genggaman tangannya. Mereka berdua bertahan dalam posisi itu beberapa waktu. Tak ada yang berbicara. Berusaha merasakan kehangatan satu sama lain adalah yang mereka lakukan saat ini. Tanpa kata. Tanpa gerakan tambahan yang berlebihan. Hanya seperti itu. Tapi itulah yang membuat mereka bisa saling berinteraksi, berbagi kehangatan. Mereka terus seperti itu sampai ada salah satu pemuda yang berbicara.

"Ne, Teme.."

"Hn?"

"Kau tahu?"

"Apa?"

"Kurasa aku menikmati saat seperti ini." Katanya sambil tersenyum. "Kau bagaimana?"

"Hn" kemudian mereka kembali diam. "Beristirahatlah, Dobe." Lanjutnya.

Naruto kembali menyamankan posisinya. Mereka kembali dalam keheningan. Mereka berdua adalah rival sekaligus sahabat dekat. Kedekatanlah yang membuat mereka saling jatuh cinta satu sama lain. Tapi, di antara mereka berdua, tidak ada yang mau mengakuinya. Entah kenapa alasannya. Mungkin gengsi, malu, atau sebagainya. Yang jelas, tanpa mengatakan perasaan itu, mereka sudah saling memahami. Yah, meskipun itu tak membuat mereka selamanya seperti itu. Haruskah gelar 'sepasang kekasih' mengikat mereka? Ayolah, tidak harus kan? Tapi, ternyata itu yang menjadi beban pikiran salah satu pemuda itu. Tanpa menghentikan gerakan tangannya mengusap rambut Dobe tersayangnya, Sasuke memikirkan hal itu. Seharusnya mereka bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih. Dari dulu seharusnya. Tapi kenapa tak bisa? Apa tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan? Mengakui saja kan? Apa susahnya? Lagipula, suasana sekarang mendukungnya untuk melakukan itu. Haruskah dia menunggu hal yang tidak pasti lebih lama lagi? Tidak, bukan? Jadinya, Sasuke sudah menetapkan keinginannya untuk itu. Sekarang dia sedang memikirkan kata yang tepat untuk itu.

"Dobe?"

"Ngg.."

"Kau tidur? Bangunlah."

"Hmm.." Naruto mengerjapkan matanya, tapi tak berusaha untuk bangkit dari posisinya. Tetap berbaring. "Apa, Teme?" lanjutnya.

"Kau bisa mendengarku kan?"

"Tentu saja."

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu, pastikan kau mendengarnya."

"Katakan saja, Teme."

Sempat terjadi jeda. Sasuke berusaha meyakinkan kembali dirinya sebelum mengucapkannya.

"Begini, Dobe. Aku sedang jatuh cinta. Kau tahu, kan?"

"Ya, terus?"

"Aku... aku suka.. eh, tidak... aku mencintaimu, Dobe."

Naruto kemudian membuka matanya, menatap mata Sasuke. Dalam. Tampak keyakinan dalam mata onix itu. Naruto tersenyum, tapi kemudian raut wajahnya berubah. Tak mengerti dengan jawaban Naruto, Sasuke bertanya lagi.

"Apa jawabanmu, Dobe?"

Naruto bangkit dari posisinya dan duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Mereka berdua tetap saling bertatapan. Raut wajah Naruto tak berubah, tetap aneh di wajahnya yang imut itu. Tak ada senyuman. Sampai-sampai tak ada kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan raut wajah Naruto saat ini.

"Mm.. Teme.."

"Hn?"

"Sorry... but I..."

Mendengar jawaban Naruto, Sasuke kecewa. Tampak jelas di wajahnya sekarang. Naruto akan menolaknya. Hancur sudah harapannya. Tanpa disadari Sasuke, Naruto sedang tersenyum melihatnya.

"I love you too, Teme jelek." Kata Naruto sambil mengecup pipi Sasuke. Kemudian, berlari ke arah danau. Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, Sasuke kaget, tapi setelah itu, dia tersenyum lembut menatap malaikatnya itu. Seharusnya tanpa dikatakan pun, kau sudah tahu jawabannya. Iya kan Sasuke?

"Aku tahu, Dobe."

**Owari**

A/n: Minna-san.. selamat ketemu lagi... lama juga ya, aoki gak post fic baru. Ini fic baru karya aoki. Dapat idenya pas lagi kuliah endokrin. Jangan heran deh, kok sempat-sempatnya. Soalnya aoki gak merhatiin dosennya menjelaskan. Bosan soalnya, hehehe... fic ini juga sebagai permohonan maaf aoki karena belum sempat ngelanjuti Radio dan Letter. Tugas numpuk soalnya.. nanti ya?

So, **Review? **


End file.
